A Tale of Two Friends
by Mr. Fazbear
Summary: Apparently, Springtrap is a rather calm animatronic during the daylight. However, when the day guard is switched to the night, he will discover some disturbing secrets about the place where he works, the meaning of the dreams -or nightmares- he had, and about Springtrap himself. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Warning, The Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or anything related to it, It all belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **A/N: Hello, guys. This is my first time posting something I wrote so, please, be kind.**

 **If you happen to find any typos, spelling or grammatical errors, please forgive me, english is not my native language.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

"It's not a variable. It's always the same."

 _What?_

"He will come back." A low toned voice spoke.

"He always does." The same voice spoke to me. "He's the very meaning of unpredictable. Be ready, and be wary. You will face a serious danger, from now on."

I tried to speak, but nothing got out of my lungs. What is going on? I tried to move, but then again, nothing.

My eyes were open, I knew that, but everything was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. Then, little lights, in the shape of circles, got lit up right in front of my face. I jumped out of fear, and then tried to look at whatever was there.

The lights weren't very strong, but I could make a few things out. The shape of a very odd head, most likely like some suit of some sort, I don't know. At the edge of it's massive (yeah, that big) mouth, a lot of places were ripped out, exposing very sharp teeth, and rounded ears on the sides. Apparently, those little lights were supposed to be the eyes.

Suddenly, the lights started to blink and change in color very quickly. The "head" in front of me started to glitch, and a piercing noise was replacing the silence that were before. I was hyperventilating, scared as hell, but managed to make out some things that that thing was trying to say.

"Ah- I- I'- m- So- Sor- Sorry- *scree*" it tried to say, making me even more confused than I already was. Then, the light started to fade. And something told me that I was fading out of (that) reality.

* * *

I woke up not so long ago after that... that dream ended. What the hell happened? _He will come back_ , it said. Who will come back? And who was that thing that appeared to me? Even as scared as I was, I couldn't help but notice that it was, in some way, trying to help me with something. Well, it tried to warn me, told me to be careful and wary. But with what exactly?

I tried so hard to think and analyze that, trying to figure it out, that I almost forgot about work. It was 7 AM, and I am supposed to be there exactly at 8. Getting up and running to the bathroom, I started to think of how screwed I was.

The bath itself wasn't really long, as I was trying my best to speed up everything to get there in time. I put the coffee on a plastic cup, took two pieces of bread and rushed to the car. It was exactly 7:43 AM. If traffic helps me out, I may get there in time.

On the way to my job, I saw two outdoors of Fazbear's Fright, the place that I work. It maybe something small, but I get very sad when I don't see Springtrap there. He is, like, the very soul of the establishment, scaring so much the hell out of the costumers that they want to come back even more. I like to think it is for the surprise factor.

Getting there, I saw the janitor coming in. I always wondered why this place even had a janitor, it's not like a clean and shiny place would attract more customers. It's a horror show, after all. The dry red liquid on the wall (I seriously hope that's just it. Some red dry liquid), the dirty appearance of the attractions, the wires that came from the ceiling and walls, and a very destroyed animatronic. Cleaning and fixing it all would actually make it worse.

Getting to the office, I saw my friend, Suzie.

"Hey, pal! How's it goin'?" She said very loudly, pushing me into a hug.

"I don't really know... Had this weird dream last night, y'know? It was more like a nightmare" I said, patting her on the back and sitting on my chair, Suzie sitting in hers. She looked at me with that look, when you are about to tease someone. I closed my eyes and prepared myself.

"Was it about some girl having a crush on you, fag?" she teased me, playfully punching me on the arm. She knew about my sexuality, and sometimes would make jokes about it. I didn't really mind.

"Fuck you, Suzy" I replied, glaring at her. She was laughing so loud that I was really sure that any customer on the building could hear it.

"Ha Ha Ha! Okay! Just, lemme..." she said, picking the tears out of her eyes, "never gets old. But seriously now, tell me about that secret girl in your mind."

"THERE WAS NO GIRL!" I said, and she laughed more, "there were this weird and spooky figure. It said some enigmatic shit to me, don't really know what exactly to make of it." As I told her, the scenes were passing by my mind once again.

"Hmm... Okay. Tell me more." She said, suddenly changing her tone to a serious one.

"It said something like ' _be careful_ ', ' _be wary_ ', and that I was going to face a 'serious danger', from now on. Also, it said that ' _He will come back_ '." she was paying close attention to what I was saying. I knew she would know what it meant, or even give me some clues as to what way to follow.

"Okay... Well, first of all, have you ever, _ever_ , saw the figure on your dream anywhere? Push your memory to the limit, try to remember." She said to me.

I thought about it. Well... I had those plushies of that pizzeria, which closed a long time ago. But neither of them looked like that one in my dream.

"Um... No. Never saw it." I said, and she just nodded, her mood getting darker.

"Then... It probably found a way in to your dream to give you that advice. If I were you, I'd pay some serious attention to your surroundings, trying to see if anything is posing you any danger. Also, be aware of any changes in your life, okay?" She said, in a calm yet serious manner. "I maybe overreacting, but you have to be careful."

"O-okay... I will. Thank you, Suzie. That really helped." I gave her a smile.

She gave me a pat on the back and got out to get some soda for us. I picked up the tablet, and flipped through the cameras, stopping at Cam 8. Springtrap was hiding on a wall, waiting for the right moment to give the unadvised family that came in a good scare. He jumped out of his hideout and screed, scaring the hell out of that guys. Then, a low laughter was heard, and he was out to scare some other people.

When Suzie came back, I was laughing really hard. It wasn't easy to sit there, watch those families get scared by the animatronic and not fall into laughter. Suzie got closer to me and looked at the tablet, with excitement. And then, she laughed as well.

"Mr, the boss wants to see you in his office." Me and Suzie barely stopped laughing, but I got up and followed boss' secretary to his office, wondering what possibly he would want to discuss with me. I entered, and sit down on the stuffed chair, looking at him, slightly frightened.

"Huh... Boss, you want to speak with me?" I said. He looked up from his papers, and sighed.

"Yes, I want to. See, the night guard has just quitted the job, and since we already have two day guards, you and Suzie, I want to switch you to the night shift." He said, not really opening the subject for discussion. "Can you be here at 11 PM? Your shift will start at 12."

"I guess so..." I managed to say, astonished by the information that was just given to me.

"Okay. You have the rest of the day off, you can go home and rest." He said, and then was looking again at his paperwork, signing some and not really paying attention to his surroundings. I got up from the chair, and got out of the office.

The path to the guard's office was slow and lengthy, and when I got there, Suzie looked at me with a worried expression.

"So, what does the big guy there wanted with you? I know it's certainly not a raise." She said, sarcastically. When she saw the expression on my face, her mood darkened. "What? He fired you? He wouldn't do that!" She said, starting to get angry.

"Hey, hey, calm down... He didn't fired me. But you won't be able to see me either. He changed my shift to the night. Apparently the night guard quitted." I explained to her. Her mouth opened, reaching the shape of an "o".

"Wow... That's awesome!" She saw my confused look, and explained. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. It's this place. If it is already really cool during the day, during the night it should be even more!"

"I guess..." I said, a bit sad.

"Hey, don't be like that. We can still hang out on the weekends, like we always do. We won't stop seeing each other, silly!" She punched me on the arm, making me smile.

"Okay, it's a deal, then! But I better get going now. I have to get some sleep." I said, hugging her and getting out. She waved me goodbye and good luck.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at home. A small apartment, if I may. But it was enough for me. As I entered, my eyes landed on the plushies that were on the desk, in my living room. And then it hit me.

And should've hit Suzie too, 'cause she called me just then.

"Suzie..." I said, my voice shaking.

"Hey, you don't think...?" She spoke, just as scared as I were.

"Maybe... Any changes, you've said? Well... I don't know, if this is what it meant, and there's more... Then, this is all messed up. Shit!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I was thinking the same thing. So, being careful, 100% priority. Please." She said, her voice shaking as well.

"... I'll have to try it out. Maybe it's just a coincidence, you know?" _That's not very reassuring_. "What other choice do I have?"

"Hope you right... Well, I'm out, ok? Be careful tonight." Suzie said, and hung up.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this..." I whispered to myself, and then climbed into bed, trying to get some sleep.

Fortunately, it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here the first chapter ends. So, do you already know who appeared to the guard in his dream? :D It's pretty easy. Well, it's first name was taken in a literal form, on this story, if you know what I mean. I'll get more on that later. And I know it's very short, I'm sorry about that. :(**

 **The guard hasn't a name yet, since I couldn't think of something good enough. So, could you guys suggest some names? I would appreciate that. Until then, it will simply be referred as "Mr".**

 **And the usual. If you liked, please, review :3 and if you reeeeeeeeeally loved, make this your favorite :P Suggestions are appreciated. The next chapter should be out shortly, so, see you soon!**


	2. Frighten Me, Confuse Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or anything related to it, it all belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **A/N: Hello once again! So, here's chapter two. I don't really know if the delay of the days that went between the first chapter and this one was a bit too much, but I really did scheduled the update to be published on Oct 9. That being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up.

I woke up, but didn't really got off of bed. I just stood there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about everything that came rushing at me all at once; first, the dream of that... that creature warning me about a danger that was coming, and then, right after Suzie told me to be aware of any changes in my life, boss switched my shift to the night.

I was overwhelmed.

But well, what could I do? I'm stuck. So, I will just do as I am supposed to.

"And what exactly is that?" I thought. "You have to work, idiot. Get up." I replied myself.

And I did as I was told. Then, when (almost) everything was in their proper place, I exited the building where my apartment was.

"How can things change so much in such a small amount of time?" I thought, as I drove to work. Then, I thought about Springtrap. Well, he would be pretty much my only company for this night, as well for the other nights to come, and I never thought about what he could possibly do when alone. Almost alone, considering that a guard would stay the night.

Maybe he would just lay down and recharge his batteries, somehow? Spending the whole day walking and sprinting through that place should really be tiring, even for a robot.

Without really getting an answer for all of my questions, I entered the building. It was as it is supposed to be. Dirty, with lots of black substances dripping from the wall, drawings of figures with creepy smiles (some of these didn't even had eyes, all they had was a black void), really old appearance, wires coming off of the ceiling, and gift boxes scattered all over the place. Plus the not-so-strong illumination, and there you have it. Real nightmare fuel.

Chills went down my spine, as I made my way to the office. Every room that I was going through, I searched for Springtrap, with no success on finding him. Where the hell was that damn animatronic?

When I arrived at the room where Cam 5 is, I found him. He was there, laying on the ground, in the middle of the corridor, chest up. I raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off and continued walking. After I pass by his body, I heard mechanical sounds, and turned to him. He was getting up, his pointed up ears were moving a little, his eye lights, once off, were now on and bright, and he was producing a low scree. He was staring at me, making my mind fill with confusion.

We stayed like that for at least one minute, he hadn't moved a gear, and then I started walking again. But, to my surprise, he was following me, never taking his eyes off. I gulped, and tried to hurry. When I finally arrived at the office, I sat on the chair and sighed, assuming Springtrap already moved on to do other things. I was actually correct.

Picking up the tablet, I flipped through the cameras, searching for him. He was back at cam 5, but this time, he wasn't laying on the ground. He was up and standing in a weird way, staring at the camera. I switched to 6 and played balloon boy's voice. But that didn't seem to work, as I heard the sound of the vents being entered by something. He was actually entering the ventilation system?!

And then the ventilation started to malfunction, apparently there was an error. I went to fix it on the maintenance panel. Once I was done, I heard the ventilation being stumped again, and when I looked at the one Springtrap could logically got out, the vent in front of the office, it was open. And, looking to my left, I saw him at the doorway, peeking inside, never getting his eyes off of me.

"Hey, what are you doing? Need something?" I said, not really expecting an answer. And I got none; all he did was slowly enter the office, coming at me. I got up from the chair.

"Need some oil or something?" I asked, starting to wonder what the hell Springtrap was up to.

With a quick move, Springtrap grabbed my left arm with an inhuman strength, making me scream, while feeling the crushing pain from his grip. The scree he made this time was a lot louder than before, and louder than I had ever heard it. With the hand that remained for him, he grabbed my neck and started to strangle me, and I felt myself lifting from the ground. With my legs, I was kicking him, with no effects.

I felt myself blacking out, losing my strengths, going numb at a quick pace. I was hand-searching for something on the desk, until I found it. With all the strength that I had left, I cut some of the wires on his neck, with the scissor I had just found. Then, I felt my neck being set free, and my feet were touching the ground again. I was coughing really hard, trying to get the air into my lungs once again. I watched with relief as Springtrap's arm felt to the side of his suit, looking like it was dead. And I believed (and expected) that it was. Springtrap was just glaring at the nonfunctional arm, making aggressive scree.

However, the waves of relief that were filling me were soon washed out by the pain that I was still feeling on my left arm, and I watched with terror that he still had a firm grip on it. Springtrap seemed to acknowledge that as well, as he then looked at my aching arm, making a much stronger pressure. I didn't even thought twice about cutting some other wires.

Then, his two arms were hanging on his sides, and a louder than ever scree was being produced by his voice box. He was glaring at me, his expression filled with hate. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, my arm was awfully numb, but not enough to make the pain go away.

"Y-yo-u w- wo-n *scree* won't g-g- go aw-ay li- like this" Springtrap finally spoke out some words. I got more and more terrified, my breath getting heavier. I started moving carefully, until-

* _SCREEEEEEEEEE_ *

My eyes got wide, and my ears were starting to ache from that sound. I watched with terror as the animatronic in front of me glitched for some instants, which almost seemed like an eternity. And then, Springtrap fell to the ground. The light on his eyes were once again off, and he wasn't moving, not even a little. The scree stopped.

Not really knowing what exactly to make of that, I slowly walked to the restroom, to see if there was some first aid kit.

Taking some painkillers and getting some ice for my arm by the supply room, I made my way back to the office, terrified of what I was going to find once I got there. Springtrap probably would be laying there, the wires on his exposed neck would still be cutted, a reminder of what had happened.

"Yeah, why exactly did he do that? He shouldn't have that kind of actions into his servos. He shouldn't have that kind of response on his AI. He shouldn't behave like that, period." I muttered to myself, walking. Once I arrived at the office, Springtrap was still laying on the ground, apparently off. I glared at him, cursing inside my mind. Then I recalled that the previous night guard quitted the job... And now I unfortunately know why! I decided to quit this crap job, there was no way I would handle that same aggressive events five nights a week. I sat down on the chair, picked a clean paper and a pen, and I thought about how should I begin with the note for Suzie (or any guard), but I would just ask them to tell boss that I quitted.

But then I heard that.

That... That...

Oh my god.

Really?

Springtrap was sobbing. He was making crying noises, and whining. What the actual fuck?

I turned to look at him, laying there on the ground. His eye lights were on again, but other than that and the sounds, he wasn't making any action.

"Um... H-hey, what's going on?" I managed to say, trying to actually make contact with him.

"Oh, Oh god! _You_!" Springtrap screamed, his eyes completely focusing on me, and his voice wasn't sounding not even a bit like the voice that spoke to me before... Now it didn't have an aggressive, intimidating and completely hateful tone to it. Now, it was just sadness. But... Sadness for what?

"Me...?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He watched with his jaw opened as I was pressing the ice on my arm, and then he looked at my neck. Springtrap screamed.

I was actually losing it. What was happening there?

"Don't let-" Springtrap tried to say, but then he was glitching again, and once more, he 'passed out'. My jaw was dropped, and I was really, really confused.

"How come the very creature that tried so hard to kill me, and almost succeeded, right after comes back to say that it's sorry? Oh my god, this is all messed up." I thought.

Acknowledging that the time was already 6AM, I shrugged it off and quickly went to fix the wires that I had cut. When I was done, I ran to the door, exiting the building and getting to my car as fast as I could. I was desperate to finally get out of that place.

When I had droved halfway to where I live, I remembered that I didn't even start to write that note about me quitting.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelled, frustrated.

But well, I could call the boss and tell him that stuff. Yeah, I was going to do that.

When I arrived at my apartment, I went to the phone, with the idea of calling Suzie and telling her everything that happened at that place. But I was really tired, I just wanted to go to bed and sleep until darkness. Passing by the kitchen and ignoring the hunger that I was feeling, I entered my bedroom and just fell on the bed. With the little consciousness that was remaining, I decided calling Suzie and boss when I wake up.

Then, everything was black, my body was feeling numb and I fell asleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it is. I can't help but feel that this chapter turned out a bit crappy, I don't know. It is actually (just by a little bit) shorter than the first chapter. Guess I just don't have any skill regarding long chapter writing.**

 **Hint: remember those glitches, they will be very important. ;-)**

 **Now, the usual - _and what makes the story go on_ -. If you liked and want to know about any updates and chapters, give this story a follow! If you reeeeeeeeeally loved, favorite :3 and, if you got any suggestions, questions or just want to express your feelings, review. Don't leave me hanging; your feedback is very important.**

 **That being said, I take my leave. Thank you.**


	3. Lost Between Dream and Reality

**Notes on the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor anything related to it. The copyrights go to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Getting up from the bed and yawning a little, I headed towards the kitchen, to prepare something to eat, since my stomach was already begging for some food. I was feeling so hungry that I regretted going to bed without eating, tired as I was. I opened the fridge and, picking the bottle of juice and the pot of peanut butter, I brought them to the balcony, before heading to where the bread was.

Returning with the bread in my hands, I heard the doorbell. Putting the bread on the balcony, I walked towards the door, wondering who it could be. It wasn't a mystery for too long since I opened it, to reveal Suzie on the other side.

"Hello, Noah. You okay? Haven't heard from you since you went to work last night and got worried." she said, seemingly relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you, I arrived home really tired... the night wasn't really relaxing. Come on in." I said, gesturing to the inside of the apartment. She entered, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Thanks." she said, entering the apartment. Once getting close enough to me, she saw something that I'd rather she didn't, before saying, "Hey, what is this on your neck?! It's... It's the shape of a hand! What the hell happened to you last night?!" she said, her tone pitching a little, concern palpable on her voice. I touched my neck and sighed, staring at her with my brow furrowed, but... She should know, right?

"Let's sit down, okay?" We headed towards the couch on my living room, occupying the only two spots as we sat.

"So... who did that to you? Did someone broke in last ni-"

"It was springtrap who did this." I spoke, before she could even finish her sentence, and expectantly watched her expression switch to a confused one. She wouldn't believe me, I knew it.

"What, are you kidding me? Tell me who it was! Don't need to come up with excuses... please, you can trust me." she told me, and then got quiet, waiting patiently as I shut my eyes, trying to come up with a way for her to believe that what I was telling her was actually the truth.

"I'm not lying, Suzie! It was a surprise for me as well, I didn't expect Springtrap to do that until he was holding me mid-air with one hand and crushing my arm with the other!" I said, rolling up my sleeve and showing her the spot where Springtrap gripped first. She looked, and didn't seem convinced at all. She pinched her nose bridge, and when she looked up at me, she was seemingly angry.

"I just told you NOT TO LIE TO ME!" she yelled, frightening me with the volume of her voice, which... got to a really low tone. It wasn't a human voice, not anymore. She made me feel small as she got up from the couch, and then everything around me started dripping down, like actual water. Even the couch which I was sat on didn't escape; it had the same destiny. Everything was disappearing, leaving just a black void. I was floating... what the hell? I watched with horror as Suzie's face dripped down, revealing a white mask, a slender-like body with white stripes on both arms and legs. I thought have already seen on Fazbear's Fright... but I didn't knew it's name, nor I ever bothered anyone asking it. It didn't matter, since it wasn't the main attraction. Heck, if it wasn't for the drawings of the kids up there on the walls, I would've never seen it.

"Let me get this straight; it WASN'T Springtrap who did that to you," it said, pointing to the bruised places on my body, and then glared at me with a piercing stare, which seem to cut right through my soul, and continued, "Be sure to remember that." When it finished, it seem that it was thinking hard about something, as its expression softened, but it didn't stopped me from yelling.

"Wait, that was it?! If it wasn't him, then who did this to me?! HE did this, don't YOU lie to me!" I yelled back, getting angry at that damn puppet. He wasn't talking right; it has no possibility that someone else did it, it was real.

"I'm not contesting the fact that it happened, young man," it said, as if knowing exactly what I was thinking, "it did happened. And I have to admit; if it wasn't for your quick thinking and movements almost just as quick, you'd be dead by now. But I have some news that won't be good to you; you have to come back there. You have to, please. That place's been hell for a long time, and maybe you can help us. Or him, at least." Now, the marionette in front of me wasn't angry anymore, it was just concerned. Yeah, it may sound crazy that a thing can feel, but there was no denying that it was feeling sadness. And, by the tone on its voice, it'd been waiting for a very long time.

"I have to...?" I said, not convinced at all to come back to the place where I almost died. Maybe anyone or anything that tried to kill me will succeed this time, and then I will actually die.

"You won't."

"Could you stop that?!" I said, pacing around.

"Forgive me. But hear what I have to say to you, please. You're not dumb to fall into the same trap twice, I know that. Just avoid Springtrap for now. You'll have some instructions when you get back there, I promise." it said, trying to reassure me, but then looked at the groung, and said, "Anyway... I can't force you into doing anything; I can only hope you are the one out of so many who actually realizes that these aren't regular dreams. That I am actually asking for help with something real."

And then, something flipped inside of my mind.

"Wait, you said 'these'. Do you know anything about the other dream I had yesterday?" I asked, expecting to find out what was up with that. But, unfortunately, I got no response. Well, almost. The marionette in front of me smiled slightly (it made shivers go down my spine, because it just looked so creepy, but I shrugged it off, knowing that it had no bad intentions... right?), and then said, lastly, "Beware the purple. Be safe. And please, think about what I asked you with kindness. Farewell."

Then it flew to the inside of the box, which started to play some sort of kid tune, and then it started to fade, leaving me alone inside that void that surrounded me. That was the moment when I realized that the puppet was emitting a light that I didn't knew of, since everything went back to black again, and I couldn't see a thing.

What exactly was I supposed to make out of that? 'Beware the purple'? What the hell does that even mean?!

Right when I finished that train of thought, I heard a high pitched scree, which made my ears hurt. However, opening my eyes, I discovered it was just the door... this time, for real. It felt slightly good to be back to reality. Well, I could only hope that this was reality.

Still a bit suspicious that I was once again in a dream, I checked my surroundings for any signs that could support that idea, but found nothing. All of my clocks (analogic, on the drawer beside my bed; my phone's; and the one on the kitchen wall) were synchronized and showing the time properly, so I guess I wasn't dreaming anymore. But still about dreams... the one I just had was weird. Those two were, and incredibly on time; the first one warning about the danger, which at the end of that day I discovered what it was; the one I just had, almost making me go to that place again, just when I decided to never come back there, ever.

But I had to help. I couldn't just move on with my life and pretend that nothing ever happened. 'I can only hope you are the one out of so many who actually realizes that these aren't regular dreams.' it said. Not regular dreams? So, those were real, and I was expected to do something in real life about what they told me? Heck, this was just so overly confusing. But well, I need to figure out what to make of it. I was scared, confused and sad, tired and helpless. But I couldn't help to be curious. I really was a bit curious as to what exactly happened in that place; it has to be something big, if that marionette had to reach me by dream and practically beg for help. Oh my, I just hope I ain't heading towards a dead end.

"NOAH! IF YOU ARE THERE, ANSWER ME OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE COPS!" Okay, that was definitely Suzie. Coming to think of it, it wouldn't be weird at all to have the same conversation I had with her on the dream again. Anyway, I ran to the door as quick as I could, to prevent the woman outside from breaking it. When I opened it, she was with her phone on her hand, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

She looked at me with cranky eyes, and said, "I'm about to shove me friend's head over the wall. Just kidding."

When she hung up, she wasn't laughing, not even smiling.

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. You.", She said, separating not just the words within a short amount of time, but the syllabus as well.

"Well, this isn't weird at all..." I whispered to myself, before saying to her, "I'm having this awful sensation of déjà vu, and I hate so much that I know the reason. But come on in, Suzie." Then we walked in... And she sat on the couch, with her eyebrows furrowed, patting her foot and waiting. "Sorry, but you wouldn't mind if I go prepare something for me to eat, would you? I kinda slept without eating anything."

She shook her head no.

An awkward silence filled the room, until I broke it, struggling to find the words. "Okay... So, first things first. I want to say I'm sorry I didn't called you when I arrived. Some disturbing things happened on my shift there, and I came home so tired I couldn't even prepare something to eat." She continued silent, her expression not softening not even a bit. "Hey... What's going on? Why are you looking so mad?"

"You broke the animatronic." She said, anger in her voice. "Seriously? When I got there, boss wouldn't stop screaming at me, talking about how you were 'utterly irresponsible' and that you're trying to destroy his business. I managed to get the idea of firing you out of his head, saying that he'd have to find someone else to replace you. But have you completely lost your mind? Why would you do that?"

"Okay, Suzie, there's an... Perfectly reasonable explanation for what I've done. I... just don't know how to say it without it sounding crazy." I said, looking away from her and barely focusing on finishing that bread. "And I rather not to deal with it, but I have to. Literally have to."

"Just get to the point."

"Well... Look, are you seeing these spots?" I showed her my neck and my arm. I didn't gave her time to answer my question, and continued, "Springtrap did this." She was starting to say something, but I stopped her. "I know, it is crazy, but other than believing that the fright I've been through last night was just a bad dream, there's no other explanation. Some glitch may have gone through his system, I don't know, but he almost killed me!" I said, emphasizing the 'killed'.

"What?! Wh- How?! Please, tell me you're lying. This is insane!" She could finally speak, and her words weren't unexpected.

"I'm not lying at all! I was a bit scared by him when I arrived to work, but surely I was never expecting that he would lift me off the ground with one hand on my neck and the other on my arm. But... You being here and if this isn't me dreaming anymore, means it really happened. I really wish it didn't." I said, putting it all out with a sigh. I was feeling like I could pass out at any moment. Which I didn't wanted to happen, seeing what happen any time I fall asleep or just get unconscious.

"That's... Uh... What?! Are you really serious about this?"

"Do you really think that I would make up all of that?" I said, almost crying. What was happening? I can't even remember the last time I've been this emotional. The reality was a tough thing to face, whatever that may mean.

She was really tense, clearly there was a conflict going on inside her head. And Noah knew exactly what it was. On one hand, the story he was telling her was really, like, very unbelievable. An animatronic, supposed to be inanimate being, suddenly attacking him? That was tough. Even if Springtrap was an machine made to scare people, she just couldn't see him doing something to seriouly hurt a human being. And, on the other hand, he was her best friend. They were confidents. And, whatever the case, he would never tell a lie, and the bruises... she could tell that was not self inflicted at all.

With a sigh, Suzie looked straight to my eyes, her brows furrowed, honest concern and confusion on her expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't make out any word. I look at the mess on my hands, mentally cursing that I was so focused on the subject that I got my fingers covered in peanut butter. I looked back at her.

"Okay. I just told you something really hard to believe, I know that. Why don't you sit and wait as I finish this? I'll make us both something to eat, and meanwhile, you can think about all this and come to a conclusion on what to believe. Okay?" I said, and breathed in relieve as she nodded. And silence filled the room once again.

I washed my hands, finished all the breads, put the juice on the cups, and take the plates to the table, and sat down.

"Okay. Let's start from... the start. You left, that day, to wait for the time for your shift to come. And when you arrived there, what happened? Exactly." Suzie looked straight at me while talking. I gulped and answered her.

"He was laying on the floor, got up, and followed me as I walked to the office. Once I got there, he was on the door, looking straight at me, and came walking, until he was in front of me, and, well..." Noah showed her the marks from the attack, " You could picture what happened next."

She was waiting expectantly. When she realized I was done talking, she said. "That's it? So you just ran away, and came home? If that's the case, it explains why you were so tired. But- I doesn't explain the wires. Are you hiding something?"

Oh, that.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, my mind is just kinda sloppy right now. So, I was being hold mid-air, almost unconscious, but still had the instinct of doing anything to survive. So, picking the scissor from the office table, I cut his left arm wires, and then I fell on the floor, released from his grip." She seemed to realise something, but spoke nothing. "I ran to pick some ice for the wounds, came back, and tried to fix the wires, before coming home. But... you being here, saying the things you said, means I couldn't fix a thing."

"Yeah, you were not able. Now... that answers it all. Or just some of it. And... I... See, you're my friend, and in all these years you haven't lied to me once. That's why I trust you so much. And I will trust you this time, okay?" I felt a wave of relieve going through my whole body, and gave her a big smile. She smiled back, but was still a bit off. "But... you know, boss won't be that easy. I don't even think he would give you the chance of explanation. You can expect a cut on you salary this week, to cover the costs of fixing Springtrap."

I knew all of that would happen. But it hit me with the same force as if I didn't. I sighed, and said to her, "Okay... that's fair, I think. And I think I still need to go for my shift today, huh?" I nodded as she did too. "Okay. I have to get something done tonight. I will try to make the cameras actually record something, so you-we can watch it. Okay?"

"Okay. And yeah, I guess our talk was really long, I lost track of time. It's 4PM now. I... will leave now, okay? Rest, take care of yourself- and take care of those wounds as well- and don't do anything that could piss the boss. I don't think I can talk him off a second time." She said, getting up. I smiled at her, as she walked to the door. "And Noah, that's a nice underwear you got there, man."

I look at my hips and my face got warm. She laughed really loud at the situation, and I could just make out a shy and quiet laugh. When she stopped, she looked at me and said "Okay. Goodbye, silly. 'Till later. And if you forget to call again, I will actually shove your head over the wall. Hear me? Haha, bye!"

And she left me alone, to think of it all. That was the moment I realised that I was genuinally smiling. Suzie really knew how to make me smile like that.

I looked at the table, and realised I hadn't touched the bread. I picked it up and bit it, eating as if it were my last snack while alive. And, is that creepy puppet was just tricking me, that might just be the case.

There was only one way to know. And I was determined to go back there again. Just a bit scared, but I'd rather not think of that.

The telephone rang loudly, and I got up to answer it.

"Hello? Uh... Hello? Oh, hi, boss."

* * *

 **Hello, human who found this story. I haven't been updating for a mix of factors, like college, lack of inspiration, and because I honestly thought I've lost this story, and account. But I was proven wrong several days ago, and decided to write a third chapter, just to do it. I know this story is shitty, but I've wanted the satisfaction of doing it. Meh.**

 **Anyway, it turned out to be really rushy, and I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope anyone who read this like it.**

 **Farewell! 'Till next update, which may take a while.**


End file.
